wikipfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavan acharya
this is the kannada name family name is Jayalakshmi Narashimha family pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya is an south Indian actor prominently works In Kannada cinema and serials industry acharya made his acting debut in Huccha 2 ,Birbal triyology which is directed by Mg Srinivas and also he has acted in Abhaya hastha which is directed by Naveen Pb and also his first acting debut started from Huccha 2 released on 2018 and also he has appeared in villianmovie .and acharya is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting debut started from shantam Paapam and also pavan acharya is popular for popular Paapa Pandu Serial Telivesion paapa Pandu Serial which is telecasting in colours super he gotted most fans followers in paapa Pandu serial and also pavan acharya has worked in darpanamovie as and also he has acted in several films born :- pavan acharya here Insert january.26.1999here Insert Bangalore indiahere residence:- Bangaloreindia nationality:-indian here othernames.:- Pavan acharya pavan Kumar years-active:-2014to2019 occupation. :-actor. sponces. :-stillnot family. :-father(RLprasanna mother(jsrilaksmi brother(suhas.) ( meternaluncle ) Devadatta sharma Pavan Kumar Pavan acharya Born at Bangalore Malleswaram Studied at government college and studied premier high school. Pavan Kumar has discontinued his studies at 2014 after he started he joined for film industry at 2015 he gotted the stage name called pavan acharya. Pavan acharya his acting debut started from 2015. Pavan acharya is very talented person his acting debut in 2015 he worked very hard and effort struggle in Kannada film industry pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya.and also pavan acharya is camed from smarthas family and also his father is an priest his father is very poor his family is priest family then also pavan acharya put up his struggle and hard work effort to became an actor. He has given too much struggle to become an actor after that his film career started from 2015 and 2016, and also in 2018 ,present2019 he put up very hard work struggle. Pavan acharya mainly appearing in supporting role and also character roles at Paapa Pandu Serial he got most fans followers and this serial and also he got success on his debut Birbal triyology movie. pavan acharya his career started from Huccha 2 on 2015 he rock the industry. Pavan acharya is also his acting debut in abhaya hastha, Birbal, de. Villian pavan acharya also he is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting debut started from shantam Paapam and also he has appeared in paapa Pandu Serials acharya film actor - Film Actor and TV artist At Kannada film industry and Tamil film industry is good,have a look at it! https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ References Edit https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ https://www.google.co.in/m?q=pavan+acharya+biograp Pavan acharya film artist and TV artist Pavan acharya film actor https://pavanacharyafilmactorserialactor.websites.co.in/ https://wikip.fandom.com/wiki/Pavan_acharya_film_actor_and_popular_Telivesion_actor https://www.facebook.com/pavanacharya.bobhttps://en.everybodywiki.com/User:Pavan_acharya 2018. :- Huccha Insert 2018. :- abhaya hastha here 2019 :- 999. 2018.:- de. Villian. 2019.:- kurukshethra 2017.:- Darpana. 2020 :- thothapurifilming telivision list here Paapa Pandu. here shantam Paapam. here acharya awards. here 2016:- Kalpana award here 2013:-best actor award at school hereInsert non-formatted text here